The Return of Iron Man
by Stark'sgirl7
Summary: Takes place after IM3. What happens when the world is threatened and the Avengers need Iron Man's help? Will Tony Stark wear the suit once again? Or will he fail to comply to the Avengers call? Includes appearances from Captain America, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Thor also.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so after seeing Iron Man 3 three times a question kept popping in my head. What if the Avengers need him and he doesn't want to go back to the superhero life? This is the story of the return of Iron Man. Here's the first chapter. Reviews are really helpful so please review!**

He thought it was over. The danger, the panic, the nightmares, and most importantly Iron Man. What he didn't count on was a distress call from the avengers. He wanted it to be fake. To wake up and see the women next to him soundly asleep. However, it was very much real. He was was going to be pulled back into the life, something he was trying to avoid for Pepper's sake. He loved her too much to put her into any more danger, but by the the sound of Steve's voice he knew his normal life was over, then again when was he ever normal?

Tony POV:

I thought that the night where the suits blew up was it. Iron Man was done. I thought Pepper and I could finally settle down. I was wrong. My nightmares did not stop. They only became worse.

The thought of someone breaking into our house during the night and hurting Pepper was unbearable. If it did happen, how would I protect her? I didn't have any suits left and I decided I wasn't going to build anymore. I was starting to regret that decision.

Pepper thought it was better this way. Of course though her worrying went away over me, but mine did not. I needed to keep the one thing that I can't live without safe. The only thing that kept me from rebuilding Iron Man was Pepper's happiness now that it was over.

Almost every night I woke up screaming, drenched in my own sweat. Only half the time did I wake Pepper. She always look worried when I woke and wanted to have me see a doctor to get medication, but I refuse to. How the hell would they know what was wrong with me? They don't know what I have been through and I don't think medication would solve anything.

So I pushed the images from my mind every night, trying to get a decent rest, but most of the time I would sleep for two hours only. It was a never-ending cycle, but I wouldn't trade Pepper's happiness and safety for my own being. I didn't care that I got sleep. I only cared that she was still with me. That didn't stop her pestering for me to go to a psychiatrist though.

Pepper POV:

Tony has nightmares every night. I can feel him shake in the bed and hear him whimper in his sleep. I know he dreams about me. He wakes up sweating and barely able to catch his breath like he just sprinted a marathon. I tell him over and over to go to a psychiatrist, but he won't listen. Soon, if this keeps up, I am going to schedule him an appointment myself.

Everything seemed to be normal besides the nightmares. Tony was finally going to meetings, well some of them anyway, but it was a start. He was putting his best foot forward toward the company. Other nights were more casual. He was back to being the joking billionaire always trying to impress me, but loved making me angry at times with his shenanigans.

I thought it was over. I thought the superhero life was out of our world and it was only me and him. No more worrying about his safety. No more life and death situations. I thought we were done. That is until he got a call that night.


	2. This is Tony Stark

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review! It helps me update faster :)**

Steve POV:

He sounded raspy when I talked to him. Tony Stark sounded scared. I never thought I hear the invincible Iron Man like that.

The avengers needed his help. Loki apparently escaped Asgard and Thor believes he will want revenge on Earth and the this time Thor says Loki won't underestimate us again and will be back ten times stronger than he was the last time we fought him.

Fury wanted us in training right away. He left me with the task of bringing the rest of the team back together again. It was a matter of urgency and I just learned that the billionaire Playboy, Tony Stark was done being Iron Man. Lets just say that emergency phone call didn't go too well.

_Tony: "I'm sorry Steve... I can't._

_Steve: "What do you mean you can't? The world needs your help!"_

"_I'm not Iron Man anymore. That part of my life is done."_

"_When did this happen? When did Tony Stark become too good to deal with real-life situations?! When did the safety of humans become too much for you?"_

"_Listen smart Guy!"_

He snapped at me.

"_I'm done being Iron Man because I'm tired of the people I love getting hurt! The people dearest to me being targeted by my enemies! Its not fair to them! SO JUST BACK OFF!"_

I was speechless. Tony Stark actually cared for someone.

"_Who is she?"_

"_What does it matter to you?! I'm done putting her in harms way. I'm not going back to being Iron Man ever again. Go find someone else to help you save the world again, cause its not going to be me!"_

And with that he hung up. I wanted to tell him that we could help keep her safe. I wanted to tell him that the world needed the Iron Man to be there. Somehow though, I feel like it wouldn't change his mind. He loved her too much, whoever she was and I understand why he quit. He doesn't want to imagine life without her. Now, how was I going to explain this to Fury?

Tony POV:

Maybe I was too harsh to Steve, but he was asking for the impossible. I was going to give in!

Pepper was awake staring up at me.

"Who was that?" She asked

"It was Capsicle. Don't worry about it."

"Well what did he want?"

…...

"Tony?"

"He was getting the team back together. Loki escape Asgard. I guess Point break doesn't know how to keep tabs on his brother. Don't worry though... I'm not going back to Iron Man any time soon."

I forced a smile onto my face.

"Tony... they need you. If steve called you, then its obviously important."

"But I thought this is what you wanted. A normal life. No more Iron Man."

"Tony I'm never going to have a normal life with you, but I'm okay with that. And

I'm not saying go put the suit back on. I'm saying you have brains. They could use your help in other ways like finding Loki and what his motives are. You figured it out last time. You could help them again this time without Iron Man."

She had a point.

"And you're okay with that?"

"As long as you're not flying to your death in a metal suit, then yes."

"God I love you."

"I love you-"

Before she could finish I grab her and kissed her hard.

When I finally pulled away, she had a smile on her face. God, I love her smile. The moonlight shined on her red hair. She really was beautiful and I almost lost her. If it wasn't for extremis, she would have been dead, but then again if it wasn't for extremis, none of it would have happened. I was lucky. I still am lucky. Any other women would have left me, especially after a near-death experience, but not her. How did I end up with someone as perfect as her?

"Call Steve back tomorrow. Tell him you will help, but not Iron Man." Her words interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay," I replied, smiling now, looking into those unforgetting green eyes of hers. I reached in for another kiss. With our lips smacked together I took each side of her shirt and began to pull up. She stopped me.

"Don't even think about it Anthony Edward Stark. We both need rest. Now go back to sleep."

"But Pep... It's been too long and-"

"No buts. Bed now!"

I moan, but listened and she cuddled up next to me. I fell asleep with her wrapped up in my arms.

Pepper POV:

Tony startled me awake. I looked down at him and saw he was drenched in sweat. He was breathing fast and his pulse was racing. Not another one.

I quickly shook him, calling his name.

"Pepper... Pep.. don't leave."

He was dreaming about me again.

"Tony! Tony wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He placed his hands on his face, leaning against the bed frame. I moved a piece of hair from his face, whispering to him that it was going to be okay.

I realized that he was trying to hold his tears back.

"It's okay Tony. Let it out."

and with that he broke, tears fell down his face uncontrollably.

After a while, Tony's breathing went back to normal and he rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead, playing with his hair. Slowly, Tony fell back asleep.

You didn't have to be a doctor to know that the great Tony Stark was suffering from Post-traumatic stress and after all he's been though who could blame him? He's experience things that most people would go psycho after seeing, but here he was. Trying to be the strongest he could. She knew if he got medication, it would help him, but he wasn't convinced. He also didn't want anybody else to know about his anxiety.

This was Tony Stark. The man who cared for her so much, he would give up part of his life. The man who took a risk of getting the arc reactor removed from his chest just for her. The man who had nightmares and anxiety attacks at the fears of losing the ones he loves. This was the Tony Stark she knew. This was the Tony Stark she loved and would spend the rest of her life with.


	3. Requesting Iron Man

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this week has been hectic. I had to get through the last few days of school. Now that its over though, I should be able to update faster. Here's the next chapter. I promise some action will come soon, I'm just trying to figure out where to go still. Review any ideas you might have and let me know what you think!**

Fury POV:

Fury: "You let him do what?"

Steve: "Technically sir, I didn't let him do anything. He refused and hung up on me."

"And you just let the conversation end like that?"

"He claimed he was done with this life... the superhero life."

"No one retires from being a superhero. Once a hero, always a hero."

"Apparently not for Tony Stark, sir."

"Did he at least give you a reason why?"

"Not really, but I think he is in love."

"In love?"

"Yes, he said he didn't want to put her in harms way anymore."

"So he fell in love with his secretary. Great... this is just great. I need a team and Stark is unavailable?! He is a valuable piece to this puzzle of a team."

"His secretary? Who is his secretary?"

"A women named Pepper Potts. She has been working for Stark for round 10 years now. It was only a matter a time before they would finally admitted their love for each other."

"I never knew Stark could settle down with anyone. She must be someone special to be able to put up with him all these years."

"Rogers! You have to convince him to come back! We need him! I hate to break it to ya, but if we don't get Stark back then the people will be in speculation with the Avengers."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. The people thank you for that day in New York, however the question that remains for them is 'will the avengers be able to protect us again?' Stark is different though. The people have seen him in action several times. They believe in him. They've seen him fight to the death for them. They've seen him defend the Earth for them. He is their icon. Stark is a symbol of heroism and hope. We need this symbol fighting along side us."

"I will try my best, sir, but I can't guarantee Stark will come back."

Steve left after that. I hope I can rely on him to bring Stark back.

Stark. What happened with the Mandarin couldn't have been that bad, could it? After Stark defeated Killian, he would not give his experience out to anyone. He kept it inside himself, ignoring the reporters and the rest of the public. We got very little information from the president. He had no clue how Killian was defeated or what happened to Stark during that battle that forced him to keep it from leaking into the world.

S.H.I.E.L.D was aware of the so called "Mandarin" terrorist attacks. No wonder we couldn't find him. Turns out the Mandarin was just some idiot named Trevor. Some stupid actor who agreed to play the "Mandarin's role" just to get his hands on more drugs.

That Christmas night is the battle only one will fully remember and know; Tony Stark. Lets just hope it wasn't too much for him for the Avengers sake and the people's sake.

Tony POV:

Pepper and I have just woken up. She decided to take a shower and even after I begged, she still would not allow me to get in with her.

I was about to call Steve when I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Jarvis... who is that?"

"I believe Captain America is at the door, sir."

"What? Why is he here?"

"He states that it is a matter of urgency, sir."

"Let him in."

I guess Fury doesn't take no for an answer.

"STARK!"

"What the hell Steve?! Its eight in the morning. Why are you here?"

"First, its eleven in the morning and second Fury wants to see you."

I thought I might have a little fun with Steve at this point. Lets see what the great Captain America thinks of this.

"So Capsicle... you're still taking orders from Fury huh?"

"Well, kind of."

"I thought you were suppose to be a symbol of freedom? What man is a symbol of freedom if he can't even be free himself?"

"I'm not here to fool around Stark."

"Well of course you're not. I did enough of that with Pepper last night. Man, you should see her on a bed-"

"I do not need to hear that. What happened last night between you two can stay between you too."

"Well, I'm sorry you made me a little cranky this morning by barging in here. I was just about to join Pep in her shower. It would have been a lot of fun. I learn this great new technique-

"Stark! I know what you're trying to do and I don't think its very funny."

"Really? Cause I think it's hilarious."

"We need you in the Avengers. It's not a joke. We might be walking into a battle we could never return from and we need your help."

"I was just about to call you about that. Maybe next time if you were patient enough, you wouldn't have to come to my house at this time in the morning!"

"Wait, are you saying you will help? You're going to suit up?"

"No. I meant it when I said Iron Man was done."

"Then what-"

"You didn't let me finish. Iron Man is done, but Tony Stark is still very much here. I am considering letting you guys use my extreme and powerful brain to help find Loki, but nothing else. No suit, no flying into giant wormholes, and no fighting aliens. You're stuck with plain, old Tony Stark."

"I think I can live with that."

"Are you sure about that Steve?"

"Oh, its not me you have to worry about, its Fury."

"Please, Fury should be the one worried. When do I ever listen to anybody else except myself? He just better be grateful I'm helping at all."

**A/N: Okay so I learned this morning that Robert Downey Jr. has been renewed for Avengers 2 and 3! I hope that you all have heard this news already cause I've been waiting months to find out if he was leaving Marvel or not. To tell you the truth I would cry if he left because I absolutely love him and I can't imagine anybody else playing Iron Man 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not too fond of it, but I'm just trying to get through the beginning and we will see what goes from there.**


	4. Locating evil

**A/N: This chapter is a little short. I'll try for a longer one next time. Reviews are helpful and help me update faster! :)**

Tony POV:

"It's the only way. Now do you want my help or not?"

Fury has been up my ass since we got here. He wants Iron Man, not Tony Stark. However, I won't allow that to happen. Not after the experience from last Christmas. It was me or nothing.

Fury: "Stark, this is no time for joking."

"Who said this was a joke?"

"Well, it certainly sounds like one."

"Too bad it isn't. I'm done. There is no going back. Iron Man is done. He died a hero and it will remain that way."

"And if the world needs Iron Man?"

"Well... I guess they will just have to make do with the heroes they got."

"You think this is a game son?"

"No. I know what is at stake and I offered you my help. The question is are you going to accept it?"

"Natasha... show Stark to the lab please."

"Yes sir."

We were in a new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters located in Minnesota. Fury thought the ground would be safer this time than in the air. The facility was underground. It was an undetectable building with five floors. It was small and I just want to catch Loki and get out of here as fast as I can.

"We're here."

"Thank you, agent Romanoff."

"I'm guessing you want to hear the basic summary of what's going on?"

"That would be convenient."

"Loki escaped from Asgard prison five days ago. Thor made his appearance on Earth, four days ago.

There was an attack in Texas two days ago by an unknown figure wearing a green cape. Witnesses said they Couldn't get a good look at his face because he would disappear and reappear. No one has seen him since them."

"So Reindeer games has the ability to become invisible now? That sounds promising."

"I'm assuming you want Bruce?"

"You assume correctly."

"I'll be back then. Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

"Can't make any promises."

What was Loki doing in that three day spare time before his attack in Texas? What was he doing now? He knew everyone of them and hated them all. He must be planning his next attack and from what I can tell, it won't be pretty.

"Tony?"

"Bruce! Hey."

"Hi Tony."

I walked up and eagerly shook Bruce's hand. For someone with major anger issues, he sure had a soft handshake.

"Natasha said you wanted my help."

"Yeah. Well you know I can't rely on Steve with this kind of stuff. He thinks I speak a different language sometimes."

"He's a bit old fashioned I guess."

"Too old fashioned if you ask me."

"Anyway, what do you got?"

"Not much. I believe Loki is planning something big though. He is waiting."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. Last time he wanted to divide and conquer. However, he hasn't made a major attack yet. Except for Texas, Loki has remain hidden."

"Is there anyway to track him?"

"That depends."

Bruce POV:

Tony walked over to the main computer. He hacked into the mainframe like it was a child's puzzle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm downloading Jarvis into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe."

It was amazing some of the things Tony Stark could do.

"Hello sir," Jarvis's voice powered into the speakers.

"Hello Jarvis. I need you to track down all high energy signatures around Texas used in the last week. "

"Right away sir."

"What will that accomplish?"

"Well if Loki is carrying anything like his old scepter from the last time we encountered him, than we can track it."

"Sir, I have found several abnormal energy signatures."

"Show me."

The room lit up. All around us was a holographic Texas, displaying the energy levels Jarvis was talking about earlier.

"I used this same technique to help locate the Mandarin a few months back."

"Uh-huh. How can you tell though which one could be him?"

"Simple. Most of these are from power plants and such factories. Those obviously can not be him, which only leaves two left. Jarvis, where are these signatures now?"

"One is currently in Dallas and the other one is traveling here."

"What?"

Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the facility. I looked at Tony, who had worried written in his eyes. Then there was an explosion. I remained unharmed, due to the fact that I was on the other side of the room and was bale to keep my pulse under control, but Tony wasn't so lucky.

When the smoke cleared, I saw the Billionaire laying on the tile floor, unconscious, covered in debri.


	5. Pain of the Past

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the late update. I haven't had the time to type lately. Again, I'm not crazy about this chapter as I am still trying to figure out where to go from here. I'm going on vacation soon which means I won't be able to update at all during that time, but I'll try to get another chapter in before then, maybe 2 if I have the time. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

_Steve POV:_

Tony Stark laid there on the table, unconscious.

Fury: "We have to get him out of here!"

The building was falling down on us. It was unclear who was behind the attack, but we could only assume it had to be Loki. With Bruce not wanting to fight and a Knocked-out Iron Man, we could not defeat Loki, not now.

Fury dispatched an escape pod for us. Carefully, we placed Tony inside and flew away, leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D agents to fend for themselves. This was not an action of a hero. I felt guilty for leaving them, including Clint and Natasha, to hold Loki off.

With Thor currently back in Asgard to find more evidence on Loki's escape, the only ones on the pod were Fury, Tony, Bruce, and I. I can only wish Natasha, Clint, and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents the best of luck and hope that Loki will recoil.

What was I doing? I was running... I was being a coward... I should be there, at the facility with everybody else.

"Sir! You have to bring us back! They need our help!"

"No... if we turn back now, we will be heading to our deaths."

"Its better than letting others die in our place!"

"Not if the whole world is to pay for it! Without the Avengers, Loki will take over Earth. There would be no one to stop him. Besides I fear Loki will not be there long. If he truly seeks revenge, then he will not bother with the agents. He will want the you, the Avengers to pay for what you've have done."

"What about Natasha and Barton?"

"I told them not to stay long. They should be leaving the facility soon, once they finish evacuating as many S.H.I.E.L.D agents as they can."

Despite Fury's reassurance, I couldn't just sit here flying away from the battle. It irritated me. I never felt like such a coward, but then again Fury was right. If Loki really was back and seeking revenge, then he won't waste any time. He will want to find us right away and when he does, I fear the outcome.

_Tony POV:_

I could hear my heart pound through my ears. It was pitch-black. I couldn't see anything. There was this burning sensation in my chest. I tried to move, but the each time I did the pain increased. So I just laid there until I was interrupted by a voice.

Maria: "Tony, honey."

"Mom is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm here Anthony, just listen."

"I can't see you."

"Just listen honey. Listen to your mother and father."

Dad? Something wasn't right here. Why would she bring up dad?

"Listen tony.. listen."

Her voice was fading and soon the blackness that filled the room was being swallowed up. It all disappeared. The pain in my chest was subsiding.

Next thing I knew, I was in another room. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I was, that is until he walked in.

"Tony!"

"Dad?"

It was my childhood home.

"Tony, how many times do I have to tell you?!"

He was angry, really angry. Of course I was use to it though.

"Depends on what I did."

"Now you're being a smart-ass huh?"

"No I was trying-"

"Not another word out of you, young man! You're seventeen years old! You need to learn some responsibility!"

I remember this fight. It was right before my parents went out for their anniversary. I had just graduated recently from M.I.T. Dad was ranting on me how I need to be more responsible and careful. I should have listen to him. He was right after all. When I was young I was too careless; I didn't pay attention to reality. I just kept living in a fantasy world. If only I listen. If I did, maybe my parents would be alive today. If I just spoke to him, instead of ignoring him, maybe they would have left later rather than sooner.

"Dad... I'm so sorry."

"Well... I didn't expect to hear that from you to tell you the truth. I was waiting for another back-

sass comment."

"No... you're right. I was careless. I've tried though... I've tried to be more responsible for you and mom. I've always tried and I'm sorry."

"Okay. It's alright Tony. As long as you've learned your lesson. Now as you very well know, today is our wedding anniversary and I fear if I keep your mother waiting in the car much longer, she will have my head."

"No wait! Please don't go! Can't you guys just stay here for the night?"

"Now Tony what kind of present would that be to your mother?"

"But-"

"We won't be gone long, jeez what's the matter with you today?"

"But if you go, you'll die!"

"Now when I said your mother would take my head off, I didn't mean literally."

And then he started to walk toward the front door and my heart dropped. I went to yell out to him, but my voice was gone. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I ran to the window and saw their car pull away. The same car that will be crushed in a few minutes. The same car that contained my parents and their very lives. The same car that would not return to the driveway or make it past the highway.

Then once again my world was spinning and the searing pain in my chest was back. The next thing I knew I was looking up at Bruce.

"Hey Tony. You gave us all a scare there."

I was too exhausted to say anything back, but I was able to manage a smile. That did not help my chest though. I looked down at it and saw it covered in blood-filled bandages. I started to panic. I could hear a heart monitor beeping rapidly which I assume was my own heart-beat skyrocketing. Then I was saw Bruce inject some kind of liquid through a small tube. It was then I realized there was an iv attached to my hand.

My vision began to blur and I was soon engulfed into the blackness of my unconsciousness.

* * *

Fury walked into the medical center.

"How is he?" he asked Banner.

"Not sure yet. He woke up before, but began to freak out when he saw his chest, so we had to put

him back under. Have Natasha and Clint arrived yet?"

"They're on their way. Be here in another hour or so."

The Avengers were located at another S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. They arrived there not too long ago and had placed Tony in the medical center right away.

Fury looked down at Stark and could see his bloody chest rise and fall. He looked so pale.

"What are the extent of his injuries Banner?"

"Um, well I'm not a medical expert but according to the doctor and my observation, He has sustained serious injuries in his chest. In fact it is shredded. It looks like its in pieces to be honest. He's lost a lot of blood and acquired a broken leg. Overall though he should recover... hopefully."

"Hopefully? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well he's been unresponsive awhile. We don't know when he will wake up and according to the doctor we won't know his full condition until he actually wakes up."

"Let me know when he wakes up."

Fury left the room, leaving a worried Bruce Banner and a wounded Tony Stark alone.


	6. Better off here

**A/N I'm such an awful person! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a awhile! I went on vacation for two weeks and had major writer's block when I got back! In that time I started to continue to watch Doctor Who (I started watching it about a month ago, maybe a little bit more and I am on season 5. It took me awhile to actually have the guts to start season 5 because I loved Ten and David Tennant! And yeah I know, I should of watched it a long time ago, but I was in denial because I knew I would fall in love with a character that wouldn't stay like supernatural and I didn't know if I could deal with that in another show XD) Anyway if any of you are looking for a good show to watch I recommend Doctor Who! There is also Supernatural, Merlin, and Sherlock. They're all amazing. I'm getting off track, back to the reason we are all here.**

**I'm starting to find out where I'm going with this story (finally) and have a few things planned. This chapter is pretty laidback. Sorry no action, but there will be soon I promise. Also on another note, Thanks for the awesome reviews and the support. I greatly appreciate it! Please be gentle with this chapter. I'm not fond of it, but it had to be done so I apologize in advanced. Anyway here it is! Oh and don't forget to spare a few seconds of your time and review ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Pepper pushed through the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, running down the narrow hallways, nearly knocking over almost every agent that got in her way.

When she finally reached the medical center, Pepper almost broke the door off its hinges that led into Tony's room, leaving a Bruce Banner startled.

"Pepper... I'm so sorry."

"Save it. Its not your fault."

"I could've done something though. I could have protected him maybe. I just-"

"Bruce.. you didn't know Loki was going to blow up the building. Besides, if I hadn't told Tony to go with you guys in the first place the maybe none of this would've happened."

"Thats not true. He is always stubborn, you know that. He would have figured it out himself and gone with us anyway once he saw how drastic things were getting."

Bruce looked over at Pepper, hoping to see her lighten up a bit, but the faint tear that slid down her face and onto the bedsheets told him otherwise.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile."

"Thank you Bruce."

Pepper looked down at her boyfriends face. It was so pale. "Oh Tony... Why did you have to do this to me? You aren't suppose to be like this. This was Iron Man's behavior. He was the one who was always near death. What happened to being a changed man? Changed men don't go back to their normal habits."

She slowly brought her hand to Tony's face. He was luke warm. Pepper carefully laid down on the bed next to Tony, playing with his hair.

"I love you Tony Stark and if you love me back, you better wake up soon."

The next morning, Tony Stark eyes fluttered open. He looked groggily around the room. Eventually his eyes landed on his chest once again. He began to panic, feeling the bandages that were covering the whole upper part of his body.

Pepper walked in and heard the heart monitor beeping fiercely. She turned around to see Tony having a breakdown. She quickly rushed to his aid. "Shhhhh. Tony look at me. Look at me Tony."

Pepper grabbed both his hands and entwined them with hers. Tony looked up but continued to panic."Its alright Tony, you're going to be fine."

"Pep...," Tony cried out in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here Tony. Everything is going to be alright."

"No my chest... its on fire. Please make it stop Pep. " Tony closed his eyes and winced at the pain. Thats when Pepper knew something was wrong.

"Bruce! Anybody! I need help!" In a matter of seconds Bruce and a team of doctors and nurses were in the room.

"He woke up, but started to panic."

"We need to get him sedated."

"What? No he just woke up Bruce!"

"Pepper if we don't, he could strain his chest, and in his case, thats not a good idea."

"What if I can calm him down. I mean you can't keep sedating to him and expect him to wake up one day and be okay with his injuries."

Bruce looked down at Tony. He was clutching at his chest and breathing fast. If anyone could calm him down, it was Pepper.

"Alright, but you have a short amount of time."

"Thank you Bruce."

Pepper knelt down next to Tony's bed. "Tony... honey you have to calm down. I know things are bad, but if you don't calm down, you will only make them worse. Please."

"No stay away! Please... I'll build it, just no more... please."

Pepper then realized what was going on. Tony was reliving Afghanistan.

"Tony open your eyes. You're here with me, with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D too. You're not in Afghanistan. Open your eyes."

Tony opened his eyes at the sound of Pepper's reassuring voice. "Pep.."

"It's okay Tony."

Suddenly, the heart monitor slowed down and returned to normal. Tony tried to stay awake, but the previous episode tired him out. As hard as he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't and the blackness swelled in and out of his vision.

Pepper, realizing this calmly said, "Go to sleep Tony. I'll be here when you wake up again. I love you."

Before he passed out again, Tony managed one last sentence before sleep took his body over.

"I love you too."

Steve looked through the window, and saw Tony sleeping peacefully with Pepper at his side. She hasn't left the room since yesterday besides to go to the bathroom or get food and even then she wasn't gone for long. She really did love him and he loved her. Hard to believe that Tony Stark of all people would try setting down.

Natasha came up behind Steve, taking in the scene in front of her.

"How is he?"

"He should pull through in a couple of hours Bruce says."

Natasha and Clint arrived two days ago a couple of hours after they checked Tony into the intensive care unit. With them, came many agents who survived Loki's assault, but 37 were lost.

"He better. If that ass decides to die on us anytime soon, I'll kill him."

Steve let out a small chuckle at this.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He always is."

"Yeah, but what about the time he's not? What happens then Steve? Why is he here if he gave up Iron Man?"

"He wanted to help. Plus, we could use him."

"He is more than a tool Steve! His is unprotected. We're putting him in harms way keeping him here! He should be in a real hospital away from all this. I mean god forbid, some lunatic decides to attack again."

"Thats not true. He is safer here than in a real hospital."

"How?"

"Because Natasha. Tony giving up Iron Man is not going to stop Loki from getting his revenge on him. He wants us all dead, this includes Stark. He is better off here, with a bunch of trained heroes than a hospital with low-grade security."

"I guess you're right."

Natasha walked away, leaving Steve to reflect on the situation.

Steve sighed, "I swear Stark when you wake up you better be that selfish arrogant genius we all know."

Pepper slept soundly next to Tony. She remain motionless, but the body next to her began to stir. Tony opened his eyes and placed his hand over Pepper's gentle fingers.

Pepper awoke right away to the touch and was ecstatic to see Tony up.

"Tony!" She hugged him hard and Tony let out a small chuckle.

"Hi Pepper."

Retracting from their hug, Pepper's smile left her face and was replaced with worried lover look that Tony knew too well. "Hows your chest? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Hurts a little, but I'll be fine." Tony gave her a reassuring smile, but Pepper's facial expression didn't change.

"What if I lost you?" Tears were now swelling up in her green eyes as she looked at Tony's chest.

"You're never going to be able to lose me Pep. Now where's that smile? I want to see that, not tears."

A smirk began to spread on Pepper's face, but it didn't last for long.

"I'll go get Bruce." Pepper kissed Tony and then left him alone once again.

**A/N: Okay I know its not a good ending, but I wanted to do a time jump in the next chapter so I had to end it here. I should be able to update in the next couple of days though, possibly tomorrow, if we're lucky. If not then Tuesday. Again, I'm extremely sorry for not updating in so long, but I'm trying to make up for it. And again, if you guys have any ideas or anything you might want to see, don't be afraid to ask! Please let me know and review! Thanks! Until next time, don't blink!**


	7. Iron Man reborn

**A/N: Heyyyy. Told ya the next chapter would be up soon! Okay so I started writing in third person as you probably notice, but I will be going back to point of views in a couple of chapters eventually. Til then, I'm sticking to third person. Here it is, chapter 7.**

_One week later:_

"I hate wheelchairs..." Tony wore a disgusted look on his at the sight of the wheelchair rolling towards him. It's been a week and a half since the explosion and he was really looking forward to going home and having Pepper to himself. The only problem was his leg was broken and Bruce wouldn't allow him to use crutches because it would put too much of a strain on his chest. Hence the contraption mocking him now as he stared down at it.

"I know, but its just until your leg heals," said Pepper.

Tony growled "There's no reason why I can't use crutches. I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, but we should stay on the safe side shouldn't we?" Pepper was not going to let her stubborn boyfriend hurt himself even more. He needed rest and wasn't going to let himself get any. Thats where Pepper came in. She was going to be in charge of him the next few weeks.

"Don't worry Tony. You will need the wheelchair for a month at most." Bruce walked in, acting all doctor-like. Tony hated that. He hated all medical people, but Bruce was also a man of science and his friend. He just hated when he was doctor Bruce. He always worried too much.

"Yeah well a month is too long if you ask me." Loki hasn't been seen since the incident. Tony just wanted to find him and be done with it. He knew what Loki wanted. Pepper was in harms way and he wasn't going to let her be for much longer. They needed to find him soon.

Pepper pushed Tony into the elevator of Stark tower. The other Avengers were waiting on the lounge floor. Ever since New York, Stark Tower has become a meeting place and a home for some Avengers. Every now and then, Tony would stay there for about a week or two, but then would eventually travel back to Malibu when he needed some time alone with just Pepper and him. Right now, the Avengers were waiting the arrival of Stark. They had planned a welcome home party for him.

Pepper could tell by the way Tony's chest would rise and fall, that sometimes he had trouble breathing. Others time you could hear it in his breath. It would gradually become labored and whenever Pepper confronted Tony about, he waved it off, claiming he was okay. She saw right through it though.

The elevator dinged and the doors separated. "Why are all the lights off?" Asked Tony.

"Surprise! Welcome home!" All at once The Avengers jumped out of the shadows as the lights flickered on. There were party decorations and streamers, along with a big ribbon it the back that read "Welcome Home Tony" in big red and gold letters. Tony couldn't help the smile that formed across his face.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"It is for you Tony friend," boomed Thor .

"We just thought you might like a little welcome home gift," explained Steve.

Tony was surprised. He never would have imagined them doing anything like this for him. I mean the Avengers weren't all that social. They all mostly kept to themselves.

"Hey big guy," Rhodey came up and lightly punched Tony in his right arm."

"Rhodey! What are you doing here?"

"What did you think I was going to miss my best friend returning home? Not uh man. I'm here with you every step of the way."

"Thanks. And thank you all for this,' directed Tony toward his Avenger pals.

"Well, never thought I hear Stark say thank-you." Tony turned around at the sound of the voice, but before he came face-to-face with the man, he already knew who it was. Clint. "Welcome home Tony."

"Thanks Bird-brain."

The celebration was short lived though. Suddenly, a bullet pierce through one of the windows just missing Steve's head.

Tony turned around, when he heard more glass shatter. There was what seem like a whole army of weird creatures flooding into Stark Tower. They were big. Like hulk big.

"Get Tony out of here Bruce! We'll hold them off."

Bruce was now running Tony out of there, but soon a blast came there was and Tony was flying through the air until he hit the ground hard.

"Pepper you have to get him out of here I'll stall them as long as I can. With that, the hulk emerged and was now ripping heads off of bodies as Pepper raised Tony to his feet. With the wheelchair basically incinerated, Tony leaned on Pepper for support as they raced for the stairs.

"I have to get to the workshop."

"What? No Tony, we are leaving this building now!"

"Pep just listen. They need my help, now please."

"And what in the workshop is going to help them?"

Tony looked at her, but didn't reply. He looked down at the ground once more. "Pepper... just please, not now."

"You didn't? What happened to Iron Man was done?!" She was angry. Then again she has every right to be. Tony felt like he betrayed her. Hell he had betrayed her.

"Pepper.. I'm begging you, I'll explain later I promise, but right now we are a little short on time and you know I could help them. Please."

Pepper but her lip. Tony was always blind to his injuries. He would just get himself more hurt if he got into a suit. Then again, she knew she could not stop him. One way or another he would find himself in the workshop, assembling the tin can together, even if it was the last thing he would do. "Alright."

"Jarvis..."

"yes, sir."

"Prepare mark 43."

"Preparing mark 43 for battle. Total Preparation time is two minutes and thirty seconds."

"Perfect." Tony and Pepper entered the staircase. The workshop was on floor 35, just below Tony's and Pepper's suite. The lounge was on floor 47. They had a long way to go.

The Avengers were holding together pretty well, killing as many evil bastards as they could. The creatures were strong, but they lacked agility, giving the Avengers the advantage. For awhile it seemed they would win, but more just kept coming and soon the battle traveled outside.

As Pepper and Tony descended, Rhodey caught up with them and soon pulled Tony up onto his back, Pepper falling close behind. When they reached the workshop. Tony got off Rhodey's back and limped toward his Iron man launch pad. "Jarvis, assemble mark 43."

"Are you sure that is wise sir?"

"Do it J."

Pieces of red and gold came, attaching to Tony's body. The color scheme wasn't much different from mark 42, except there was black and silver along the ridges of the suit. "Lets do this." Tony flipped the face plate down and took off in the direction of the battle. Iron Man was born again.

**A/N: What did ya guys think? It shouldn't take me long to get the next chapter up. Review and tell me your thoughts. Until next time, Keep calm and love Iron Man :) (cheesy I know)**


	8. No Time for Clean-up

_**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry guys. This chapter was suppose to be up sooner, but my computer kept freezing and glitching and it refused to upload it. So its a day late, but Its longer than my other chapters and hopefully it was worth the wait. Sorry again! Please please please please please please please Review! They help me write a lot faster! Please Guys! Review! Well anyway Allon-sy!**_

Outside of Stark Tower, The Avengers fought for their lives and the safety of civilians. These creatures, whatever they were, looked like gorillas on steroids.

Captain America was leading his team to victory, but there were too many civilians getting caught in the crossfire. Flames engulfed the street and screams pierced the air as Captain America fought his way to a little girl standing in the middle of the road. Quickly, Steve picked her up and fled to the the nearest police car. With this many civilians, it would take the Avengers forever to defeat these monsters.

"Uh Cap? A little help here!" Clint's voice came over his comm. Steve turned his head towards Clint's direction and saw the agent pinned down. His arrows were spread out on the pavement, and his arms were locked underneath the claws that threatened to tear his heart out.

"I'm coming Hawkeye," but just as Steve began toward Clint, the beast lifted his left hand, claws drawn out, ready to slice Hawkeye's chest open. However, it never got the chance.

Clint shut his eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the air, being carried by a tin man.

"Stark... boy am I glad to see you."

Iron Man landed, releasing Clint from his grasp. The rest of the Avengers then came running towards the two. "Stark! What are you doing?" yelled Steve. "You are in no state for a battle. We can handle it from here."

"Yeah because you were handling it so well before I got here. You need me. This fight can go a lot quicker with an extra hand. Besides, Clint's guts would be covering the concrete right now if it wasn't for me."

Steve wasn't happy. He was furious with Stark. "What happened to Iron Man being retire?"

Tony shrugged, "He got bored. Now any more stupid questions or can we finish this?"

Steve gave Tony one last grimacing look before spitting out the game plan. "Alright, Clint and Natasha you guys cover the perimeter. Make sure nothing leaves this street. Hulk, smash as many of them as you can. Don't stop, we are relying on you, Thor, you're with hulk. Kill as many of them as you can. Stark and I are on civilian duty."

"Wait What? I didn't come out here not to fight."

"Well too bad cause you're not fighting in your condition, Iron Man or not. "

Tony growled back at Steve "I'm not useless! I can fight."

"I never said you were. I need someone to help me clear the area. Besides, it shouldn't take that long so you may just have a little battle after all... If i let you."

"You may be the leader of this team Capsicle, but you're not in charge of me." Iron Man flew into the air, searching the area of civilians. The rest of the Avengers took their positions.

The battle was just finishing up as Iron Man was flying the last New Yorker to safety. Hulk ripped the final head and then there were none left. The streets were covered in disconnected limbs and guts. Steve ran back over to his team, checking for any injuries. "Everybody alright?"

"All good Cap."

"Stark-"

"I'm fine. Just finishing up a delivering here. So I'm guessing clean-up is next?"

"Not for you it isn't," Bruce came over the comm.

"Oh looks who back from anger management. How ya doing Bruce?"

"Tony... you should be resting. You are in no condition to be flying around in a metal suit. You could-"

"Strain my chest. I know, I know. Jeez you guys are like a bunch of babysitters. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm a big boy now."

"Not funny Tony."

"See thats where we are different Bruce. I have a sense of humor. Speaking of... Bruce you wearing any pants?"

Bruce's face turned flushed red. "He is now." Natasha came over the comm, handing a pair of grey sweatpants to Bruce. "Just grabbed a pair from Rhodey. By the way, better get back here soon Stark. Pepper isn't so pleased with you at the moment."

Tony had forgotten about Pepper. He was in for it now. No matter how tough the villain was that they faced, nothing was compared to Pepper when she was really angry. "Alright, heading back now. Tell her I'm on my way and-" Iron Man was cut off as he went crashing downwards into the pavement.

Tony slowly lifted his head. His HUD was flickering as it searched for the cause of the hit. Tony could hear his heart pounding against his chest. Not good were the last words he thought before he was flung back into a wall.

Tony tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He was restricted. Tony closed his eyes. His head was pounding and his chest was in excruciating pain right now. Then, when Tony reopened his eyes, the God of Mischief was staring at him, laughing maniacally. "Did you and your Avengers enjoy my little distraction?"

"Loki. Those creatures were your doing. Of course. Tell me this though, why? Why did you need a distraction?"

"I do no answer to you.," Loki replied sternly. Thor was right. Loki was way stronger than last time. His magic kept Tony bined to the hard, stone wall.

Tony lifted his arms. If he could just lift them a little bit more, he could repulsor blast Loki right in the face. It was no use though. His hands hung by his side, stuck. Tony's chest was on fire, he didn't let it show though. Instead of wincing out in pain, Tony held it in, shoving it down. He stared Loki right in the face. He was not about to show weakness.

Loki... He was the man who caused so much destruction a year and a half ago. The man who led an alien invasion, Earth's very first, into New York. The man... who because of his actions was the reason Tony had nightmares. Tony wasn't scared of Loki though. No.. the God of mischief was just a child... a child who would do anything to get his way. He was scared of the power Loki held. The power that could easily rip him apart. How Loki's power grew this much, Tony had no idea, but he knew he couldn't have been doing this alone. "So who's the real mastermind behind this?" Tony snared.

Loki chuckled at Tony's sudden questioning. "Why do you assume someone else is involve?"

"Because I'm a genius. And I know for a fact that this can't all be you. You've been in prison. Theres no way you could have made your own army from there and you sure as hell didn't have enough time to gain this much power in the three weeks you'd been out. The God of Mischief may be good, but he's not that good." Tony looked Loki right in the eye, waiting for a reaction, but Loki remained calm.

"You're smart Stark, I'll give you that, but how what will your Avenger pals do when someone they care for is hurt? They certainly would care more for you than for me. leaving me to do whatever I please. " Loki showed no mercy. With his scepter, loki began ripping Iron Man apart, until Stark was left vulnerable.

"Iron Man.. come in! Damn it, Where are you Stark?!" Steve yelled into his comm. It had been a whole 6 minutes since Stark stopped replying and now the Avengers lost communication with him completely. "Okay Thor take flight and scout the skies. The rest of you are with me. We will look for him on the ground." Just as the Avengers were about to split up, a curdling scream ripped through the air, signaling thats where the Avengers needed to go.

"Tony!"

Tony was trying to stay awake. Loki was ripping his body apart! He slashed through his chest, leaving gashes so deep, it felt like Tony's heart would fall out of his body. He was having a hard time breathing as his pulse speed up during Loki's torture.

Loki used his magic to break Stark's ribs first. The scream brought pure joy to his ears. The more Stark struggled, the easier it was on Loki. He began to then slash his scepter at Stark's chest over and over again, until it was covered in blood. Seeing Stark's distressed, Loki finally released him from the spell and Tony dropped to the ground.

Barely keeping consciousness, Tony turned his head to his left. Loki was kneeling down next to him now. Tony wanted the blackness to swallow him, but he guessed Loki knew this so at that moment, Loki grabbed Tony's left arm and pulled it behind his back. There was a crack and then Tony couldn't take it anymore. The blackness finally swallowed him whole.

_**A/N: Was it worth the wait? If you guys want the next chapter up soon, I suggest you review because it motivates me to write and helps when I have writer's block. On another note, did anyone watch the premiere of Broadchurch? I thought it was really good for a first episode and plus I love David Tennant so odds were I was going to like the show one way or another. XD Until next time, Assemble!**_


End file.
